The Island
by tigress150
Summary: Question: What happens when some of our favorite books and cartoons get stranded on a deserted island with no way of escape?


This story is an immense and obvious crossover of Yu-gig-oh, Lotr, Harry Potter, and Jackie Chan Adventures. Oh yeah, there are surprise guests from other cartoons/anime/books...like Love Hina or Static Shock. Why? Because my friend is obsessed and I am going to try my hardest to bash the characters she likes. Enjoy!  
  
Friend: (  
  
Yugioh, Lotr, Harry Potter, Jackie Chan Adventures and all other popular cartoon characters from Static Shock, Love Hina, Teen Titans, Shaolin Showdown are not my characters... unfortunately. If I did own them, I would be super rich and living in a HUGE house with a cheetah on Beverly Hills.  
  
In this chapter.... well you'd have to read to find out, won't you P...  
  
Please don't be harsh in the reviews. This is my first fanfic. I welcome challenges and light bashing though. Notice emphasis on light.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lord of the Rings – Island of Ruin This saga begins with the end of Lord of the Rings ROTK.  
  
Frodo smiles from the boat and waves goodbye to his friends. Gandalf is busy getting himself hypnotized by watching the back of Frodo's hand go left and right. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are sobbing like wimps and hugging each other from the harbor. Suddenly, they hear three familiar laughs from their left. "Arag-g-gorn! Leg-g-g-olas! G-Gimli! What are you d-doing here?" Sam managed to sob out. Gimli jumped out from a boat called S.S. We're coming for YOU and took out a tissue (gasp).  
"Here, wipe them boogers. You be disgusting me," Gimli said, ignoring the surprised gasps from the others.  
"S-sorry," Sam said before he went bawling again.  
"I don't be talking about them boogers. Why would protein be bad?" Ignoring the gasps again, he continued. "I can't believe you guys didn't jump on Frodo's boat." The hobbits looked at each other, confused about Gimli's inquiry. "What do you mean?" Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli looked at each other and nodded. Legolas jumped up in front of Sam, did a black belt hand-wave- that's-suppose-to-scare-and-confuse thing, picked up Sam, and threw him backwards into the boat. Aragorn took out his wondrous sword, waved it like a samurai, picked up Pippin by his belt with the point of his sword, and put him on the boat. Gimli frowned at his fighting-moves-crazed friends and head butted Merry into the boat. Merry got up at once and jumped around holding his butt. Luckily, he found himself a rum barrel and sunk his bottom right in. The sigh of relief echoed through the sky. Of course, now everyone, except Merry, have one less barrel of rum. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn smiled and pointed to the back of the boat. Quite some distance away, the hobbits spotted a huge ship heading towards them. "AAAHHHHH!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE (mmis?! Fhi titent duonithing frong!)" Sam screamed. Gimli was covering Sam's mouth. "That boat is carrying the rest of the people we know. You know, Eowyn, Faramir and so on ..."Aragorn said while he steered their boat towards the direction Frodo's boat had gone. With Gimli's strength and skill at the oar, Legolas's elf magic steering the boat along, and Aragorn's steering, the boat was going pretty fast. Frodo's boat was visible from their position now.  
  
"Hey, Gandalf. Do you see that?" Frodo asked. Gandalf grumbled himself awake, and rubbed his eyes. Bad breathe aside, Gandalf stood up gallantly and looked at the direction Frodo was pointing at.  
"Ooh ooh aah? Oh oh.... OOHOOHOOH!!!!" Gandalf was.... speaking monkey?! Wow, who would have thought Frodo had such a sense of...humor! (Sarcastic gasp from the writer) Frodo snapped his finger and pointed at the triangular thing coming their way.  
"It's...a shark!"  
"It's a whale!"  
"No, its Godzilla wearing a mermaid outfit and a princess hat coming full speed .... TOWARDS US!!!!! AHHHHH!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!!!!" Gandalf sure does have an imaginative mind. The huge Godzilla-like thing came closer and closer until...  
"AHH IT'S MERRY, PIPPIN, AND SAM, AND THEY'RE COMING TO GET US!" (Hmmm.... maybe Frodo did a double hypnotism and messed with Gandalf's mind) Gandalf said just as the S.S. We're coming for you crashed into S.S. We're all going to un-die. Galadreal, who was apparently steering the sinking boat, jumped on the mast, screamed like Tarzan, grabbed Frodo, Bilbo, Elrond, and the whimpering Gandalf, and jumped on top of S.S. We're coming for you.  
"I told you that crashing into their boat would get them on ours," Aragorn said with a smug smile. Without thinking, he let go of the steering wheel.  
"Bow down to me, King of Men and of Ideas!!!" Aragorn said, spreading his arms. Suddenly, the boat shook convulsively. Apparently, when Aragorn let go of the wheel, the boat went the wrong direction and was heading straight for an island. The boat ran straight into a huge rock and started sinking. The passengers of S.S. We're coming for you jumped out of the sinking boat and swam to the shore. Once on the shore...well you'll see what happens next...  
"Hey, Sam, lets take out our...handy dandy notebook," Gandalf said. "Hmm... lets see, the clues are our boat sank, we landed in a deserted island, and there are no means of escape...I know what that means!!!"  
Sam and Gandalf alternately–  
"We just figured out Sam's clues"  
"We just figured out Sam's clues"  
"We just figured out Sam's clues"  
"It means we GOING TO DIE!!" End 


End file.
